<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell by Marley_Millions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067184">Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Millions/pseuds/Marley_Millions'>Marley_Millions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trigun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Angst, Anime, Brothers, Death, Demons, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Hell, Imprisonment, My First AO3 Post, Potential Damnation, Punishment, Suffering, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Millions/pseuds/Marley_Millions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Knives attempted to live with Vash after their final battle, but even a superior being couldn't avoid death forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Steve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun. I love it, but you don't have to always own what you love :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Millions Knives could only recall shoving his brother when a human aimed for Vash’s head. After that, nothing for a while. </p><p>It had been quite sometime after their confrontation, not long after Vash had murdered Legato. After a century of unyielding resolve, Knives had been certain that Vash’s first kill—a job done by his own hands—would’ve made him realize that clinging to sentimental morals was a foolish endeavor. Knives was conceited then. Instead of confronting his brother soon after Legato’s death, he had waited for Vash to locate him in Demitrihi. His brother should’ve been broken—mendable, lost. </p><p>Knives was wrong, of course.</p><p>His body was riddled with bullets. Knives’ brother had practiced since shooting his thigh. Ironic that the cross Vash brought had thwarted his plan; his twin had mentioned that it was full of mercy. </p><p>Mercy... </p><p>And so the challenge to amend Millions Knives had begun soon after. Unfortunately for the genocidal annihilator, Knives had a determined brother that anyone could have wished for--perhaps cursed for. </p><p>It had taken months just for Vash to persuade his brother to try his way of life. Vash had understood why Knives had exercised extreme schemes to convince him of his ideals, but Vash had stated that he followed himself then—his own words at last. Vash became his own man after everything Knives had thrown at him. </p><p>Murder was usually a choice, but it would be his last if Vash ever found himself in such a predicament.</p><p>Vash had never given up on his supposedly erroneous older brother. Knives had made mistakes after being convinced to understand not only Vash but the humans as well. The humor in it all was that Vash had framed their scenario as a chance for Knives to conduct sessions of scientific observations. The brutal plant had rarely ever watched the humans in such close proximity before. It had been... a dull yet interesting experience.</p><p>Vash had once described with anguish that the abuse they had endured as children wasn’t what turned Knives into what he became—it was the killing of the crew. Yes, spilling blood as a one-year-old had perhaps influenced Knives’ psyche to affirm that murder was right—always—when at times it possibly wasn’t. </p><p>Knives thought he had been doing the right thing.</p><p>To end one species, the other would multiply and prosper.</p><p>Eden. </p><p>Forgiveness, Vash? After everything? </p><p>It was, once again, time for the brooding plant to venture into the world of the humans with his brother. Vash had praised the service and staff in a local saloon and even implied that a new cute waitress began her first day, and, possibly--very, very unlikely--his older twin would find her to be of his taste. Knives simply ignored her and his brother‘s endeavors to kindle something between them. The thought of fornicating with another species was revolting. Beastiality. It was unbearable as it was with Vash’s insurance women being present where they resided; another woman among them would’ve aggravated him to no end. </p><p>The end...</p><p>Despite the truce between them, Vash hadn’t trusted Knives with a gun. The accomplished plant could defend himself with poise and grace if the situation demanded it, but it was his first bar fight. Knives had disciplined himself, rigorous exercises had transformed his body not only into the ideal embodiment of physical perfection—a weapon as well. </p><p>While Vash dodged and avoided harming others, Knives pummeled humans with such ferocity that noses flattened, teeth with streams of blood flew from mouths, and black eyes were given to those unfortunate enough to challenge the plant. </p><p>He nearly blinded one. Knives was sure of that.</p><p>When Vash noticed Knives’ vehement methods, he focused on his vicious twin—once again criticizing Knives for his brutal ways. Other humans charged, but Vash continued while Knives either overpowered or ignored his brother’s attempts to prevent him from unleashing his frustrations on the bottom-of-the-barrel of humanity.<br/>
He should have suspected... </p><p>He should have known... Humans on Gunsmoke rarely fought honorably. </p><p>While Vash directed his efforts on calming his brother, a human—a pathetic insect, worse than a spider even—aimed at Vash. Knives attempted to utilize his telepathy, but Vash’s tenacious whining and attempts to tackle him broke his concentration, giving the human a chance numerous others would’ve died for.</p><p>When he shouldered Vash out of the way, Knives lost consciousness. </p><p>He roused to find that darkness reigned dominant over his environment while he was... floating? A warm fluid surrounded his naked form. He was vulnerable—exposed. It reminded him of his helplessness as a child while Steve severely abused him. Vash as well... </p><p>What happened to his brother? </p><p>Knives swirled his body. He reached forward and felt a familiar smooth surface. Glass? A bulb? No. It was too flat, lacking the curved of its dome appearance. A... what?</p><p>Knives couldn’t see. He couldn’t speak. He felt himself well enough, but without his sight, the loss of it augmented his other senses. Still... he didn’t need such an enhancement. </p><p>“A cylinder, you monster.” </p><p>He knew what voice. Even now his body stiffened as if preparing itself for another assault. It had been over a hundred years since his last. </p><p>A monster spoke... </p><p>Steve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to Your Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Again, I still don't own Trigun. If I did, we would've already experienced a Trigun Maximum adaptation by now...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lights flickered on, dulling before stabilizing for those within to recognize their location. Knives’ surroundings were familiar, he was sure of that. The room reminded him of the SEEDS ship from his youth. What then concerned him was the human before him with a sinister grin. </p><p>A human that should’ve been dead.</p><p>Knives recoiled in horror, shoving his body by his hands previously pressed on the glass. He trembled before his back slammed against the other side of his cylinder prison. He cursed for reacting in such a manner. </p><p>He wasn’t a child, not anymore. </p><p>He snarled, commanding his body to return where Steve neared.</p><p>He’d kill this man again. He would. </p><p>Steve leaned forward, hands on his hips, and widened his smile. The human only exacerbated the situation. </p><p>“You can’t escape this. Your brother tried already.” </p><p>Knives prepared his shoulder to strike the glass but paused. His brother? </p><p>His last memory before regaining consciousness was of shoving Vash. The idiot would’ve received a near-fatal wound if Knives hadn’t done so. If only Vash hadn’t kept breaking his concentration, then they wouldn’t have gotten captured or... </p><p>Where was he? </p><p>“Captured? Well, I guess you can put it that way,” Steve said, shrugging. “If you had made better choices in life, you and your brother wouldn’t be here.” </p><p>Better choices? Knives snickered. This filthy human had never made the best of decisions. If it wasn’t for him, Knives wouldn’t have realized his purpose in life. Steve had doomed his entire species! </p><p>“As far as I know, a lotta them survived the fall, and their greatest threat is gone.” </p><p>Knives’ face softened. Confused, he narrowed his eyes before widening them in realization. ’You can hear me.’ </p><p>“Privacy doesn’t exist here, plant. It never will.” </p><p>Knives’ eyes darted across the room before steadying on Steve’s nonchalant demeanor. He tried again. Again. He couldn’t break the glass. An elbow couldn’t shatter it. He knew he could, but now he couldn’t...</p><p>“It’s impossible to get out. Haven’t you been listening?”</p><p>A human’s opinion—especially this human’s—was worthless. Knives continued his reign on the glass. His skin began numbing, raw from the relentless shoves against the glass. With every chuckle Steve mocked him with, it further threw Knives into a frenzy. </p><p>Rational thought retuned, and once Knives managed to disregard Steve long enough to further reflect on his predicament, he swam to the top. Surely he was thrown in through an opening of some sort. </p><p>“Even back then you put up a fight sometimes. You still do, too. Good.” </p><p>Knives snarled, disgust contorted his face. He rammed his shoulder against the metal lid of his prison. By propelling himself from the bottom, he angled his shoulder to slam into the surface. Nothing. It was as if he had been born within the glass container. </p><p>Similarly to his sisters. Imprisoned. </p><p>No, an illusion. Perhaps it was the alcohol Vash managed to convince him to drink? Was it drugged? Knives comprehended the effects alcohol had on him since he favored wine, but had someone added a substance to the liquor at the saloon? </p><p>“I killed you. You—you’re dead!” Knives spat and approached the glass, pressing his palms against the surface.</p><p>“I’m surprised you remember me. You know, since you’ve killed so many already.” </p><p>Knives cursed himself for his sudden outburst. Of course, he remembered this human. Other than the priest, Knives despised this vermin more than most. </p><p>“Well, even after the fall, Rem was still alive through Vash. What a marvelous bitch she was, huh?” </p><p>Knives couldn’t allow emotions to dictate his next course of action. Logically, what was happening shouldn’t be. Steve had died in the ship along with the rest of the crew. Knives had made sure only he, Vash, and that woman would’ve survived. Yet, Steve was unfortunately alive now.</p><p>While Knives was in deep contemplation, Steve stepped toward the glass, pressing his palms against the surface to mirror Knives’ current position. The plant raised his eyes, startled. He pushed himself from the glass, panting as if he hadn’t been breathing--logically he shouldn’t be able to while submerged in a liquid.</p><p>“Even after a century, you’re still afraid of me.” </p><p>Knives bared his teeth, clenching his jaw while his muscles tensed as if they did press their hands together—flesh against flesh. He opened his mouth and immediately shut it as liquid rushed into his throat. He swallowed. Now he couldn’t speak, but he could breathe through his nose? He was panting moments ago.</p><p> Illusion or not, this one had to die. </p><p>“Can’t die again, buddy.” </p><p>Knives furrowed his brows. He had to rationalize the situation. Somehow, Steve had survived. Somehow, the human knew of his location in the bar. Somehow, this vermin had managed to outsmart not only him but Vash as well. </p><p>Illogical. They were superior to the likes of this garbage. </p><p>This human could access his private voice; perhaps Knives could use that to his advantage. For a being that had immersed himself in countless sessions of deep contemplation over the past century, it was an arduous task... </p><p>Of course, why hadn’t he tried this before?</p><p>Knives’ brows furrowed, giving away his current state, and he concentrated on entering this garbage’s mind. He suspected not to discover much, but... </p><p>“Haven’t you been listening? You have no privacy here. Most of your powers don’t work either. They made sure of that.” </p><p>He widened his eyes. How? His telepathy failed him? It never had before unless some idiot, like his sentimental brother, had distracted him! This human couldn’t possibly compare to him!</p><p>Knives was reluctant to ask, but obtaining information was crucial. “They?” </p><p>Steven nodded, almost innocent. “They are what you’d call my bosses.” Knives’ nose wrinkled in confusion. Who had known of his existence? “They basically oversee and judge how ones like yourself will live the rest of their sad afterlife. Some, like me, are assigned to ensure the suffering of those like you. I’ll tell you one thing, plant: you’re child’s play compared to some of the humans sent down here. Then again, knowing you, you’d probably spat some bull about every human being like us. I mean, many are sent to Eden. You’re not different from us, to be honest.” </p><p>There was one word that stood from the rest. “Afterlife?” </p><p>Steve dropped his arms from the glass and stepped away. Before responding, he yawned and rubbed his eyes while the irritable plant almost demanded an answer. </p><p>“Yes. For a plant, you’ve always been pretty stupid. I mean, what were you expecting after crashing all those people there? That they’d just leave plants alone? That humans wouldn’t suck them dry to survive? Honestly, you’re about as stupid as me: a worthless human that abused a plant capable of hacking into the SEEDS systems.”</p><p>“Elaborate,” Knives inquired bluntly.</p><p>“What? You think stepping into someone’s line of fire wouldn’t result in your death? I mean, it was a headshot and you two are twins. Same height and all.”</p><p>Knives further pushed away from the glass and floated in one place as his mind processed this new information.</p><p>“The afterlife... It exists.” </p><p>“Yes it does, had, and always will.” Steve clapped his hands. “Millions Knives, your soul has been damned. Welcome to your new life. Welcome to your hell.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, but I did manage to complete my omnibus set ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was impossible for the afterlife to exist. Knives refused to believe this human was true. The same human that should be dead... </p><p>Knives maintained his aloof expression as he averted his eyes to examine his surroundings once again. If it was Hell, then Rem and those depictions of Hell in the media he had consumed as a child deceived him. He hadn’t cared for studying religion after the Great Fall or even when he settled in one of his ships. The concept of it was an unnecessary factor to him since the world revolved around a repetitive cycle of death, birth, and survival. </p><p>He hadn’t always believed that... </p><p>The only way to create Eden was to do it himself. He firmly had been confident in that assessment in his adult life... </p><p>In a world with peace, humans had to perish. </p><p>“That’s how you ended up here, buddy. Although, you and your brother won’t find love and peace here.” </p><p>Knives pressed his back against the wall of glass that he should’ve shattered after striking it with precise attacks against a single spot, but he remained trapped. Even if he were to escape, where could he go?</p><p>“Well...” Steve began, his tone slightly pitched. He strolled to one of the counters with boxes and other supplies. “I was in your shoes once. I tried to escape. A hundred years of a torturous cycle. Freezing to death while still feeling my toes and limbs snap from frostbite.” He flexed his fingers as if to assure himself that they were present. </p><p>Knives decided the best course of action would be to rely on his patience. Think of nothing... A corner of his lip curved slightly. </p><p>Knives closed his eyes while using the glass as leverage to force himself to reach the floor. Once in position, Knives crossed his legs and entered a meditative state in an attempt to ignore the human. There, his mind theorized possibilities. Perhaps his brother had forced him into this irritating realm through psychological means. It may have been a result of some concoction brewed by a doctor, and once everything was sorted out, Knives would awaken to his brother scolding him for his behavior. </p><p>“—llow? Man, you’re no fun.”</p><p>Knives continued planning with various images to replace the words Steve would overhear. The vermin thought he could outwit him. </p><p>“—ink you’re so clever, huh?” </p><p>Knives’ eyes twitched when he inadvertently allowed his concentration to slip. Images. He had to prepare. Analyzing and piecing an efficient strategy was a challenge since he had to avoid facing the human that had abused Vash and himself for their first year. </p><p>“—hat I was gonna do was make you watch, but why not something else.”</p><p>Knives effectively disregarded Steve as he shuffled through vivid images of the layout of the room. What irked him was how he even found himself in this predicament. </p><p>How could he be in Hell--supposedly? How could he have died? His brother as well, apparently. </p><p>Nonsense. </p><p>After landing fists on the drunken humans, he recalled the worst of the lot aiming a pistol at his brother’s head. How dare a parasitic drunk—perhaps he wasn’t intoxicated if Hell was real and the human hadn’t missed—aim for his brother. He couldn’t recollect experiencing any pain, but perhaps whoever captured him and his brother now had advanced SEEDS technology and was able to surgically return him to his prime. If that were the case, how did his brother—</p><p>A brief muffled bang, loud enough to return Knives to his new existence, paled in comparison to the sound of flesh being ripped into--bullets sizzling blood threatening to seep from his chest. Three found their way deep within the plant's body. He trembled before smoke rose from his chest and into his peripheral vision. </p><p>Smoke? No... Blood in the liquid. </p><p>The initial shock spared him from the pain for a few precious seconds before the agony took hold. With a trembling hand, he reached for his chest and the realization that his fingers slipped into three holes drove him into a panic. </p><p>How did he receive these wounds?! He was behind glass? Why didn’t it shatter?! </p><p>"Now you're paying attention. Good." </p><p>Steve's derogatory voice distracted Knives from palpating his wounds. The bullets missed his heart, but the pain was-- </p><p>"Excruciating? Yep, but it usually subsides pretty fast." He shrugged. "To be honest, you're living the easy life right now compared to your lunatic lackey. Legato? Leave it to a superior breed to rely on humans to do his dirty work since the plant couldn't do it himself..." Steve tapped the barrel of the gun on his lip. "Oh, right! When you did, your own little brother filled you with lead." He cocked the hammer back on his weapon. </p><p>Before Knives could react, Steve fired at a particular spot the plant had previously been scarred on—his thigh. Vash had left his mark long ago and it was the only blemish Knives refused to treat. He endured the pain. He refused to scream for this human garbage.</p><p>“How the mighty have fallen. While you’re dead—brother too—all those plants will die eventually. Hundreds if not thousands, maybe? Where do those plants go when they die?” </p><p>Knives grasped onto his thigh; the pain from that wound was worse compared to the three on his chest. The traumatic memories of being betrayed and abandoned had never resonated well with him even after a century. He and Vash bickered, argued, and even brawled at times, but they had each other. Perhaps how he treated Vash was a mistake. A grave error in his plans.</p><p>Knives wasn’t sure why he had deemed Vash would’ve accepted his weapon and would’ve gladly joined him on his mission to create Eden. Vash was as stubborn as he was.</p><p>“Oh, speaking of Eden,” Steve began while reloading his revolver, “Rem’s there. Uh, a few others. Tessla. Hmm, you wouldn’t know about her yet. Maybe another timeline. The priest.” </p><p>Knives’ face grimaced. “...H-him?” He gasped, breathless due to the shots. </p><p>“Huh? Oh, sorry couldn’t hear you with that blood floating from your mouth.”</p><p>Knives lifted a hand from his thigh and wiped his lips. Sure enough, a smear of red that remained stained his hand. The rest of the blood swirled around him. </p><p>“Give it a minute and the wounds will heal. It’s kind of how things work here. You can even regrow limbs in a matter of hours or less. Well, most of your powers won’t work besides that one. Which one? Your regenerative ones, of course!”</p><p>If he had died and the concept of an afterlife was genuine, it only further infuriated Knives since that human had entered paradise. That priest had murdered anything and everyone. Efforts for the well-being of his pathetic orphanage. </p><p>Knives had killed for his kind! Everything he had done was to reach paradise with his species! With Vash! </p><p>“I mean, sure. The thing is, the priest tried to make amends for his sins and confessed to the big guy, I guess. I’m not sure if God exists or something else. Never seen him. You, I guess, tried to change your ways. But really, were you going to?” Steve spun the gun in his hand and aimed it at Knives’ head as he floated to the center. “Did you ever even apologize to your brother? Maybe you were always wrong, maybe not completely. I mean, you’re the reason why he’s here.” </p><p>A crease appeared between his brows. Because of him? </p><p>“Yeah. I mean, he didn’t want to kill all those people, but you forced him to. Isn’t this what you wanted? ‘Make Vash experience eternal suffering.’” </p><p>Knives’ chest ached, but his repaired wounds didn’t cause the odd sensation. The echo of his past order to Legato and the Gung-Ho Guns disturbed him. It was such a long time ago. Now, apparently, his brother hadn’t survived the bar fight and had been sent to Hell as well. </p><p>All that Vash had wanted then was to socialize with his brother—rekindle a relationship they had missed—Knives would admit to that at least. </p><p>Now Vash was there with him. Out of everything on that desolate planet, Vash was perhaps the most worthy of Eden. </p><p>Vash had saved and gambled everything for the parasites that leached from him and their sisters. He was a fool to have believed they’d ever care—even in death. If his brother was there, he would— </p><p>“Your brother is here. Oh,” Steve rolled up his sleeve to check his bare wrist, “he should be coming any second now.”</p><p>With the wounds already healing at an accelerating rate—even compared to what Knives had been used to beforehand—the plant managed to stretch his body to float in the tube. Squeaking wheels of a cart rolled through the hallway, and past the revolving doors were humans cloaked in shadow. They accompanied the cart as one of them pushed it into the room. The occupant strapped to the stretcher had blond hair and all too familiar panicked green eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Don't forget to kudos and comment if you're into that :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Repetitious Cycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hmm, it seems I still don't own Trigun. Never will.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knives instinctively swam to the top of his prison. The shadow figures loomed over their new patient. The plant, one that Knives knew all too well, resisted their touches. He jerked his body in all directions, muted gasps, and screams were forced into his throat by a rag tightened around his mouth. They felt his vulnerable form, placing their black tendrils over Vash’s scarred thighs, arms, chest—everything. </p><p>The fool. </p><p>If only Vash had observed while Knives exterminated the vermin. That was the plan since Vash refused his gun--their sibling. Knives was prepared to accept the responsibility so his little brother would remain innocent with irrational beliefs. </p><p>If only Vash hadn’t deceived him, abandoned him, shot him!</p><p>The inherent, endless torment was Vash’s own fault! </p><p>The pain in Knives’ chest wasn’t subsiding. </p><p>“I mean, if you say so? C’mon, plant. You know that isn’t true. Not entirely. The other plant was a tool to you, and like any tool, whoever controls it forces it to do his bidding. You were obsessed with him, but you never really cared for him, huh?” Steve turned away, a sickening grin spread across his face. </p><p>Knives’ opened his mouth, and when he inhaled to shout, the rancid liquid unexpectedly invaded his windpipes. </p><p>He couldn’t breathe. </p><p>Desperate, Knives shouldered the glass. In his peripheral vision, the shadowed individuals left from where they entered. Knives’ throat throbbed as the liquid entered unwanted territories within his body. When the urge to cough distracted him, Knives squeezed his throat, warning his body to cooperate in order to save what oxygen remained. His other limbs flailed against the glass—against his hell. He sought to strike the ceiling once more, but his strength failed him. </p><p>If he were to last, what other battles would he have to face? </p><p>The ache in his throat began subsiding and the stinging, piercing agony in his torso intensified for a moment before it too began fading. His body was too heavy. He sunk to the bottom. </p><p>He had trained and studied how to survive, but he had never prepared for drownings on the desolate planet. </p><p>Knives’ last memory was not of his pain—Vash. As much as Knives detested him for years, the thought of leaving his brother to be tortured was harrowing.</p><p>The beatings, the degrading insults, the helplessness. </p><p>Helpless. </p><p>“About time you came back!”</p><p>Knives’ eyes flew open. He reached for his throat and breathed, feeling it rise and fall with each breath. He panted, heaved breaths, and ignored Steve until his body became accustomed to living again. </p><p>“Living? I mean, you died already. It’s your soul that died.” Steve tapped the glass. “How was it? How was your first death here?” </p><p>Knives prepared retorts as his breathing softened. </p><p>“Knives! Help!”</p><p>The floating plant jerked his head toward the voice. Restraints held Vash’s body to the stretcher, but somehow the gag fell over his chin. </p><p>“Please!”</p><p>“Oh shut up!” Steve veered sharply toward Vash and towered over him.  </p><p>Knives felt it then--the threaded link between him and his brother; the one connection that informed Knive of Vash’s condition throughout the decades. Knives had always felt Vash even after they separated. Inseparable while miles of sand stretched between them. </p><p>When Steve’s fists landed with a thud against Vash’s face, Knives was stupefied. </p><p>A human harmed his brother once again. </p><p>Their childhood abuser was hurting Vash again. </p><p>Hurting him, and Knives had to watch. Again. </p><p>Some primitive instinct took hold. Protect. Fight. Cling to a life already lost. </p><p>Knives swam to the top again and pounded on the ceiling. </p><p>It may have been hopeless, but damn him if he’d idly watch his brother suffer under the wrath of this human again. Knives then elbowed the glass, pounded his feet against it while his back arched and pressed onto the opposite side for leverage.</p><p>When Steve brought glistening, silver tools and rolled them on a table beside Vash’s swollen head, Knives thrashed in his enclosure. Nails snapped off and bled from clawing the glass, his elbows shattered, and his white knuckles turned red as his flesh stripped off his bones, and once he used another part of his body, the previously injured areas healed again. </p><p>An endless cycle. Torture. </p><p>Punishment. </p><p>“Relax, you’ll get your turn,” said Steve, holding up a rusted saw compared to the other pristine tools. “Hm, does he really need the other arm?” Vash’s muffled screams reached Knives’ ears. “Don’t worry,” Steve patted Vash’s right arm, “it’ll grow back eventually. Hopefully.”</p><p>Knives hesitated, feeling heavy after exhausting himself. </p><p>He had mutilated his brother. If only the fool hadn’t… If only… </p><p>Knives’ thoughts felt hollow. As Steve drove the rusted saw over Vash’s forearm, Knives was lost in intense contemplation. </p><p>Memories. </p><p>Vash had forgiven Knives for his actions toward his person, but… The pain in Knives’ chest returned. </p><p>Skin parted, rust particles and gritty, scarlet dust stained Vash’s skin. </p><p>Screams of anguish. </p><p>Knives was certain that destroying July would’ve made Vash realize his superiority. </p><p>The saw effortlessly sliced the thin layer of fat over Vash’s forearm. </p><p>Knives had to teach Vash a lesson! No more betrayal! </p><p>I took a while to reach Vash’s radial artery. </p><p>Vash was supposed to return to his side! Eden was possible! Just for them! Paradise!</p><p>The saw scraped against bone. </p><p>Knives took Vash’s arm. They were even… Knives still had his leg. </p><p>“Hmm, this won’t do at all.” </p><p>Knives blinked as Vash’s screams subsided and turned to wails of anguish. Tears trailed down his temples. His right arm sliced open with blood pooling over the stretcher. The waterfall drenched Steve’s shoes, but the human was too occupied with choosing another instrument of torture to care. </p><p>Knives’ heart sank as Steve raised a hammer and chisel. </p><p>Once the cracking and clinks of metal began, Knives watched as Steve fractured Vash’s radius bone. The vermin purposely restrained Vash’s arm on its side to also chisel into the ulna. </p><p>Knives withdrew from reality. He kept his cries of distress within. Choking.</p><p>The last time he had experienced this separation, this detachment from existence, was when Vash was being violated in front of him. </p><p>Knives couldn’t prevent humans from harming Vash for decades. Not at the bar. Not now or ever again.</p><p>Now he was powerless to prevent it for all eternity... </p><p>“Good, you came back! You didn’t even notice that you were drowning!” </p><p>Darkness was all that Millions Knives could recognize until the familiar lights flickered overhead. He sought to reach his temples to massage a headache away, but he soon discovered his efforts were useless. </p><p>He preferred his previous suffocating prison. </p><p>During his death or detached state, Knives was unsure, Steve had released him only to strap him onto the stretcher still colored in Vash’s warm blood. He fought against the restraints pressing his entire body to the soaked padding, but he was incapable. </p><p>What happened to his brother?</p><p>“Oh, him?” Steve stepped away from Knives to answer his private question. </p><p>Floating calmly within the cylinder prison was Vash—both arms amputated. One arm had been lost long ago while the other stump contaminated the liquid.</p><p>“Now, what to do with you…” Steve tapped the bloodstained chisel against his lips. “I was thinking of scars.”</p><p>Knives couldn’t hear him. He stared at Vash drifting in the tube. He closed his eyes, contorting his face in an effort to rid the image of his little brother’s body. He couldn’t keep them bound for long. Even when Steve began slicing into his left arm, he couldn’t avert his tormented gaze from his brother. </p><p>They only had each other. </p><p>They’d suffer together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is probably my favorite part so far. One more to go until the end. I'll eventually post other short stories, but I've been having health complications, such as a rare tumor in my face kind of complications. So, thank you for reading! Don't forget to kudos and comment :) I would appreciate them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Unwanted Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Endless torture. This was his punishment. This had been his past, it was his present, and it would be his future. Powerless. Defenseless. </p><p>Endless. </p><p>Not once had Knives ever thought—ever could predict that he’d be damned to this merciless existence. He had always—knew he had been doing the right thing. Eden. </p><p>Eden was impossible to create now. He’d never see it. His brother would never experience it. </p><p>They had died together. They’d be tortured forever. </p><p>Time passed, but it was impossible to monitor. Hours? Days? Weeks? Years... Knives had been a being able to live outside of time. Now, his soul had to endure session after session of merciless torture. </p><p>Knives had once fought against his restraints, feeling the chains tighten with each jerk of the wrist or ankle. He had despaired when Steve began inflicting pain on Vash, but after the first round of torture, Knives fought for a while. </p><p>He failed. He failed his brother. It took a lot, and even after broken bones had healed, he didn’t yield to the filth. Not at first. </p><p>Once Knives became desensitized by certain methods, Steve began violating him in different ways. They mostly revolves around Vash, and Knives attempted to mask his anxieties with boredom. </p><p>Compared to Vash, Knives was treated with respect. Steve did everything. Slicing into his brother wasn’t enough. It was never enough. </p><p>Knives one day had to watch Steve violate his brother as he forced Vash onto his stomach, hips raised, and his twin tried to resist. He did. Knives couldn’t turn away. Something in Hell—some sickening force—made him watch Steve degrade his brother. </p><p>Again. </p><p>Endless. </p><p>Out. </p><p>Gurgling cries. </p><p>Again. </p><p>Knives trembled then. Trembled afterward. And couldn’t close his eyes while Steve kept taking from his brother. His pride, determination, his... everything. </p><p>Knives was dying again. He didn’t care. It was almost his turn. Steve never degraded him like his brother. It was torture, and Vash received the worst of it. </p><p>His brother didn’t deserve it. Knives now had scars that wouldn’t heal. Vash’s scars were deeper—invisible. Psychological. </p><p>To cope with it all, Knives sometimes entered a dissociated state. While Vash was being tortured on a table or by other means, Knives detached himself from the scene to avoid watching his brother’s anguished face as he screamed for help. During these times, Knives would relive memories of when he and Vash had once cared for each other over a century ago. They couldn’t ever return to that time. It was pointless to reminisce, but Knives had to or else risk losing himself. </p><p>Again. </p><p>Vash screamed. </p><p>Again. Laughter. </p><p>Please stop. </p><p>When Knives returned to his reality, Vash was placed in the cylinder prison while he was chained to the wall. Yes, he had attempted to loop them around Steve’s neck before, but the vermin read his thoughts and avoided Knives’ failed plans. Now, even if he solely focused on imagery to plan, Steve knew about it. </p><p>Knives closed his eyes, chin pressing into his chest as he heard Steve prepare the tools once again. He briefly glanced at the scars that now ruined his once perfect body. </p><p>The vermin would pay... </p><p>Vash was healing nicely that time, and the brothers locked eyes onto each other before Vash lowered his head. The clinking of Knives’ chains prompted Steve to offer a mocking smile as he arranged instruments of torture before the Plant. </p><p>“What’d it be today? Ah, I do enjoy this one.” He raised a simple razor and presented it to Knives. “I never understood how anyone could be so wasteful when it comes to apple skins.” </p><p>Knives cursed himself for flinching and pulling his head from the razor before Steve pressed the dull blade against his cheek. He then dragged the razor down his body, taunting him as he looped the blade to slice circular pictures into his torso. Knives flinched and jolted, which only tightened the chains around his body. </p><p>He couldn’t resist. He couldn’t run. He couldn’t retreat into a ship, locking himself away from the cruelties of humanity for decades. He had to endure! … How could he? </p><p>“You can’t. They all break eventually, Plant. You’ll be no exception.” Steve abruptly yanked the razor from his thigh and turned to the tools again. As he began organizing them, he paused, and when Knives stared at the back of this garbage’s head, a wave of dread nearly drowned him as he watched Steve’s shoulders jump in silent laughter. </p><p>Defeated, Knives lowered his head and waited for the inevitable. </p><p>“Oh no, I’m not gonna do anything.” Steve turned to Knives and knelt before him. He fisted the Plant’s hair, pulling loose strands from his scalp and forced Knives to look at him. The Plant sneered at having to stoop so low. “I think I know what to do.”</p><p>Knives was roughly shoved, his temple nearly cracking when his head slammed into the wall he was chained to. He knew what was to come when it came to sleeping in Hell—something horrific. </p><p>Knives instinctively reached for his aching head, rubbing and wrinkling the skin as his eyes fought against fatigue. It was strange. He expected to be submerged in the liquid—sometimes drowning. No, he was… standing? </p><p>Knives sleepily opened his eyes as the fluorescent bulbs blinked before stabilizing to illuminate his surroundings. He hadn’t ever moved rooms since waking up in Hell, and Steve hasn’t either. Vash as well. </p><p>Vash…</p><p>Wearing his ridiculous red duster was Knives’ moronic twin, his equal, his brother. He expected him to be undressed with blood dripping down numerous gashes with folds of flesh dangling from a few precious strands of skin. </p><p>Vash looked peaceful in his sleep—oblivious to the eternal damnation surrounding him. </p><p>Knives gritted his teeth before his fists slacked. Had Knives himself ever looked so peaceful before? </p><p>“You look like an angel when you sleep, Knives.”</p><p>The Plant frowned before snarling at Vash, but the expression was really aimed at Steve. </p><p>“Now, now, he won’t look too peaceful for long.” The human tenderly patted Vash’s cheek, startling the younger Plant awake. “See, already afraid.”</p><p>Knives would’ve attacked the human, ending the vermin’s insignificant existence despite it being a futile effort considering none permanently ceased to be in Hell, but it would’ve brought a temporary joy. </p><p>Strange… Knives couldn’t command his arms to accomplish the task. He just stood there while Steve began sharpening various tools and other torturous devices. It was strange. He clenched his fists, breathed deeply, and tightened his eyes shut to avoid the pleading look on Vash’s face, but he stood in place when he commanded his body to rush after Steve.  </p><p>He was powerless—again! Even though he stood right beside the human in his own SEEDS uniform! </p><p>“Mmkay, which one would you like to use? Personally I enjoy using this on the Plant.” Steve presented Knives a hammer and chisel. Knives grimaced at the memories of the vermin gently tapping on the nail before putting everything he had into the action. </p><p>Knives met with Steve’s mocking eyes with his cold pair, and when the human casually placed the tools in Knives’ hands, the Plant’s brows furrowed at his actions. He didn’t dare think of inflicting pain onto his brother. Not anymore. It was useless to seek revenge when Vash had done nothing to warrant it. </p><p>Why did he so eagerly accept them, curled his fingers around their handles, and smiled in anticipation? He didn’t want this!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really do hope this chapter was worth the wait a bit. I’m still in the hospital, and if this chapter wasn't, I’ll edit it as soon as I can!!! Thank you for reading. Don’t forget to kudos and all that nice stuff!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Endure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had accomplished a lot as a boy. </p><p>He had his mind, body, soul, and will to succeed. He had done everything. </p><p>Spiders, butterflies, and logic were nowhere to be discovered now in Hell, but he had noticed them in his youth. A one-year-old made sense of the world in his own way—the image of Eden. </p><p>Only he and his brother were deserving of paradise. </p><p>The Plant had his telepathy and distinct abilities, but had never utilized them for such a task. It didn’t take much, no. Humans were weak compared to his superiority. </p><p>Steve was the first.</p><p>Rape. It was a simple plan. He made sure Steve would die. If all he could do was that, then it was enough for him and Vash. </p><p>It wasn’t. Well, he had intended it to be. The others broke under his influence. </p><p>How dare they threaten him! How dare humans act mighty while easily yielding to their base appetites! </p><p>One kill hadn’t been enough. Powerlessness wasn’t an option. </p><p>Rem. Hate and love. He had felt both then and now. Both for Vash. She had ruined his brother—brainwashed. </p><p>False suicide. He had killed the captain. Just a human. Just an insect. </p><p>What other way, Vash? It wasn’t an easy choice apparently, but what else? Killing a spider to save another was wrong, but what else was there to be done? </p><p>Violence. Vash had lashed out. Even he couldn’t   dispute that Knives’ logic wasn’t entirely illogical. </p><p>Rem had toyed with them. Preaching, brainwashing—neglect in a sense. </p><p>Powerless. He Had killed them all. One life wasn’t enough. </p><p>The cycle. </p><p>Then Knives became the abuser after the Great Fall. He could admit to that now. He wasn’t human. They both were not, and Knives struck his brother for comparing him to vermin. </p><p>He didn’t want that. He had tried to support Vash, but they argued. He didn’t want to hurt his only family, but he was powerless too. He had found it again when challenged by his brother. </p><p>Vash had stayed. They only had each other. </p><p>The Plant stuck the chisel between Vash’s shoulder blade, and with a sickening smirk—muscles trembled while he resisted—he raised a hammer. </p><p>Vash had remained with Knives, but the distance between them always left him feeling empty. Knives had never admitted to it or ever would, but as a child, he had wanted Vash to stand beside him. </p><p>They were powerful together, but he had given Vash his space. So be it.</p><p>Knives had been powerless as well. Vash had always prevented him from taking lives for so long. </p><p>Knives attempted to jerk his hands away from the mess he made in Hell. Vash’s shattered collarbone tore through his flesh and pieces attempted to break through his skin. Steve’s laughter and Knives’ grunting chuckles were anything but comforting. </p><p>Knives had power again to harm Vash. He tried to resist, but something made him stay. Something—sickening—thing he’d admit now. </p><p>To harm the one thing he ever truly cared for. </p><p>Through telepathy, Knives had eventually discovered that Vash had attempted to take his life with a rock.</p><p>Power. </p><p>Knives’ death would’ve been messy. It would’ve been personal. Perhaps that would’ve been Knives’ ultimate gift. In death, Vash would’ve learned. Grown. </p><p>He didn’t blame Vash then. Knives himself had attempted to find the strength to dominate and seize  control. </p><p>Rem saved his life; he’d admit to this now. Knives’ sentimental twin had lost his power to her…? Perhaps, maybe—he’d admit to it now—Vash had found power in his own foolish way. Knives never understood how his brother could find strength in following another’s illogical beliefs! </p><p>Steve squeezed Knives’ shoulder similarly to a father congratulating a son after a job well done. Knives’ piercing eyes watched Vash’s blood drain from his severed limb. He watched the fingers twitch on the floor.</p><p>They had remained close in the desert, surprisingly. Knives didn’t want to be alone. Yes, there was power in being the only one, but Knives had feared it—honestly. If he didn’t have Vash, what did he have? He had dreaded the power Vash had over him—still did. He had to maintain his superiority even between them. </p><p>The weapons. They were twins. They were equal. </p><p>Vash had waited when they found the ship. Knives also knew Vash despised loneliness, but he had isolated himself for a year, working for hours and hours on weapons they could use. </p><p>That he could use. </p><p>Knives had convinced himself that Vash would accept his weapon. Without Vash to challenge him, he had buried himself in his own words, thoughts, and logic. </p><p>Now, he’d admit, isolating himself had altered him. It had done a lot after being separated from Vash. </p><p>Authority. </p><p>When Knives returned with the weapons, he had convinced himself that Vash would accept the task of riding the planet of vermin. </p><p>No. Vash had also retained his power—power to refuse. Knives even accepted the responsibility of being the only one to create Eden. As long as Vash didn’t interfere, he’d allow his little brother to keep his hands clean.</p><p>Knives tightened the knot of the gag that choked his brother. While Steve toyed with the dismembered arm, jerking the wrist, Knives reached for other instruments of torture. His hand shook. He tried to pull his arms away, but he couldn’t. The emotions, the urge, and determination to make his brother suffer were prevalent, but he sought to struggle against it. </p><p>He had done this to his brother. He had damned his twin to this existence. He had the power—the say in how they’d live. </p><p>He didn’t want this power. Not anymore. </p><p>Knives had cried. He’d never admit that to Vash, but he had wept when his brother abandoned him. </p><p>The pain. Vash had demonstrated his power once again. Not by death—pain. The hole in his thigh, the emptiness Knives had stubbornly endured and embraced for a while caused pain.</p><p>Fine. His brother had the weapons. His brother would learn from this—learn that humans were vermin. They’d hurt him. They’d abuse him. They’d violate him, even. Fine. Perhaps his brother had to experience human nature. </p><p>Knives had concluded that his brother would grow. While he embraced his solitude, Vash lived as a human. </p><p>Knives had expected it, but he hoped it wasn’t the case for so long… His brother hadn’t taken a single life. He hadn’t used the weapons, disposed of them—anything! </p><p>Knives had ventured into the world at times in search of his brother or information regarding him. The Plants were of use, but even they were not always precise. Knives eventually discovered the humans and their floating ship. He had hacked into their computers and read about humans finding Vash and accepting him for what he was. </p><p>Acceptance from humans? Knives refused to believe it. </p><p>His brother would never understand unless shown it. Knives had made the mistake of not having Vash demonstrate his own Angel Arm, but he’d fix his mistake in July.</p><p>Knives peeled away at Vash’s flesh. He even aimed for areas that had already been taken. Curved shreds of muscle dropped to the floor and over the table as he continued to dissect his brother.  </p><p>Make Vash suffer. Make him suffer for all eternity. </p><p>He didn’t want that now! </p><p>Vash had attempted to rekindle their relationship despite everything Knives had done. He found power in his own person! His words! He had killed! He knew, but he still held onto himself! Onto another self!</p><p>Make him suffer. Knives couldn’t ever do it himself for long… He had relied on humans for so long, and when he finally took matters into his own hands in July, everything had backfired! </p><p>There was nothing to gain now! Eden, nothing! </p><p>Knives pressed a carving tool into Vash’s forehead and began slicing through his faint wrinkles. Vash's body squirmed while his pleading cries were muffled under the gag that began to rash his face. Tears mixed with the blood and portions of muscles Knives sliced through that stubbornly clung to Vash’s face.</p><p>The Plant dissociated himself again to become engaged in the past. How long had passed since dying, he didn’t care.</p><p>Vash hadn’t abandoned him for the final battle when doing so would’ve solved everything. Knives would’ve died. He knew. Vash knew. </p><p>Vash, take care of Knives.</p><p>He had. He tried.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Knives’ face ached as his forced smile broadened while he began slicing away at Vash’s ear. Steve watched closely before stepping away from the operating table. </p><p>“Sorry? Got a lot to be sorry for, Plant.”</p><p>Knives dropped the tool and heard it clink onto the table beside Vash’s shattered shoulder. He then stared into his brother’s empty eyes. </p><p>“Vash…”</p><p>“Hm?” Steve placed his fists at his sides and leaned over Vash’s trembling body. “Sorry, really? After everything you did? Making the same damn mistakes?”</p><p>Knives remembered Vash offering him a place beside him at the dining room table after Knives had finally ventured from his room after recovering. Vash had prepared them dishes similarly to when they cooked together on the SEEDS ship as children. </p><p>It was a chance to start over… A chance to be with Vash and perhaps… </p><p>It was hard—impossible! Knives had convinced himself for so long that he was right! He had the power to shape the world into his will! Into what he and Vash needed!</p><p>Nothing mattered now. His pride, his superiority, his own determination. </p><p>Logic. </p><p>He could admit to things. Not everything. </p><p>“Stop this.”</p><p>“Stop? You’re the one who’s doing this to him,” Steve reminded as he played with a piece of Vash’s face. </p><p>“I didn’t want this! I couldn’t stop myself!”</p><p>“Now you can?” Steve shrugged before stepping away from the brothers. “I mean, you sent people to make him suffer for a while. For what? For defending himself? Standing up to your bullshit?” He turned to eye Vash’s contrition. “Won’t be able to do a bit of standing for a while.”</p><p>Knives attempted to attack, but Steve saw the motion from a mile away due to his sluggish movements. He stepped away and laughed. </p><p>“See, you can move on your own. You’re the one hurting him.”</p><p>Knives’ fists trembled. “No. I’m not! I don’t want to! Make. It. Stop.”</p><p>“Hm? How? Stop Hell? I don’t have much power here, believe me. Hell isn’t cheap. It isn’t your friend. Who knows if anything’ll change. You two are stuck here.”</p><p>“... He doesn’t deserve it.”</p><p>Steve widened his eyes. “Oh? Really?”</p><p>Knives glared at the vermin. </p><p>“When did he deserve it, Plant?”</p><p>Knives knuckles were white, but after Steve spoke, his fingers slacked and hung awkwardly at his sides. </p><p>When… </p><p>“July. Two decades…”</p><p>“Okay, for what again? Defending himself?” Steve placed both hands at his waist and posed to mock the Plant. “I mean, he’s a wimp, but—honestly—he ran from a sociopath. If you start with the whole thigh incident again, I’m gonna—”</p><p>“What will it take to stop this?”</p><p>Steve rubbed the back of his head and looked over both of them. “What are you willing to lose? To admit? To change? Hell is about change, Plant.”</p><p>Knives straightened his posture and squared his body toward Steve. His cold eyes lost their chill long ago, but he continued to intimidate those unyielding to him. Suddenly, his shoulders slumped as he observed every piece of flesh and the severed limb that belonged to his butchered brother. He lowered himself closer to Vash’s mutilated face, staring at something he could see—perhaps the only one who could ever truly see what others couldn't within Vash. </p><p>“This is my Hell.” Knives’ face grimaced in disgust at the memories of seeing his brother in pain caused by humans. He took another moment to reflect on what he had done. Minutes passed. Hours even. “You will not harm him again.”</p><p>“Hm?” Steve approached the table beside Knives. “You’re willing to completely endure endless hours of torture instead?”</p><p>Knives remained fixated on his brother, hoping such a silent moment was a sufficient answer for the garbage. He despised pain. Hypocritical—yes, but he did. He inflicted it and had the power to avoid it for decades at a time. Now, he had power again. He’d endure as long as he could avoid seeing Vash suffer. </p><p>He’d be alone. He didn’t want to share the burden any longer. It was a small victory. </p><p>“It’s a start.” Steve squeezed Knives’ shoulder and stepped further into the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! I’m still recovering for chemotherapy, so I hope this part is, well, it’s a bit jumbled on purpose. Edit is always an option!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time. </p><p>Hours? Months. Years… </p><p>Blood was spilled, flesh severed, and veins snapped, but the Plant was stubborn in his new resolve. His only purpose now was to endure. </p><p>Vash had recovered and remained within the floating tube and watched for the majority of Knives’ existence. He didn’t want to witness Knives’ suffering, and the older twin suggested to simply turn the other way. </p><p>Knives’ limbs were shackled, legs parted and arms fastened by clicking chains rattled against the wall of the room. The pounding on his back was muffled by the layer of blood coating his body, making any further assaults slippery. His hair was drenched in blood as a result of a head-bashing done moments before. All he could do was clench his fists while Steve continued to carve into his back or cause lashings deeper than the furthest pits of Hell. </p><p>Steve reeled back from the final assault on Knives’ body and sighed. “Do you know how long you’ve been here?”</p><p>Knives didn’t hear at first since his attentions were focused on endurance. When Steve kicked his leg, he would’ve stumbled if it weren’t for the chains keeping him upright. </p><p>The Plant weakly looked over his shoulder to glare.</p><p>“It’s been about twenty years since you died now.”</p><p>Knives rolled his eyes before turning away. </p><p>“Don’t believe me? Eh, I mean, I get that you wouldn't. I didn’t either. Time is such a tricky business here.”</p><p>“It’s been…” Knives closed his mouth. </p><p>“Feels like weeks, huh? Hah, for all you know, Vash’s probably happy with that insurance girl, having kids, living happily ever after, now that he’s spared from your presence.” Steve shrugged. </p><p>Knives scowled as he palmed the wall to balance himself. His legs gushed blood, but he continued to force his body to stand. The chains kept his limbs parted, but he refused to surrender now. </p><p>Steve chuckled. “Vash never died. If he did, he wouldn’t be sent here!”</p><p>Knives glanced over his shoulder to see a sleeping Vash floating in a tube. He then turned to the wall and slightly shook his head. </p><p>“Who knows…” Steve began. “He might have died, to be honest. He might be in the other place. He might have survived and, as I said, started a family, named one Rem, Wolfwood, Nick—whatever. The whole cliche.” The human reached for Knives’ shackles and began freeing his limbs from the suffocating metal. “Or, maybe he’s drifting across the world in despair. He did lose you, after all, despite everything you had done to him. He couldn’t save you. You did try to improve. Tried and died.”</p><p>“I had my suspicions.”</p><p>“I know.” Steve tapped his head after watching Knives tremble as he desperately clung to the wall for support. </p><p>“Why reveal this now?” Knives asked in a whisper. </p><p>“I enjoy torturing you, for one. Two, you are one persistent bastard. Wasn’t expecting you to last this long given your history with pain. Three, the bosses have another plan for you.”</p><p>Knives smeared his eyes with his arm where the chains hadn’t left their marks. He grunted at the sudden weight of a towel thrown over his shoulder. </p><p>“To be honest, I’m kind of excited to see what you’ll do next.” </p><p>Before Knives knew it, the towel was dripping with blood, but he kept it over his slippery shoulder. He nearly fell, then he balanced himself to meet Steve’s smug expression.  </p><p>The vermin clapped his hands. “Congratulations, Millions Knives. Congrats. You’ve been given another chance!”</p><p>Knives narrowed his eyes. “I thought Hell was supposed to mean eternal damnation. The threat of irreversible damnation had plagued humanity for years.”</p><p>“Yeah, but humanity is pretty fucking stupid. I don’t need to be a Plant to know that. Hell is basically, as far as I’m aware, a place for sinners to suffer for a while. You haven’t been with us for long, but oh well.”</p><p>Knives groaned before nearly tripping on his own feet. “Mercy is a concept here.”</p><p>“You’ll be given another chance. Where? When? Who? I can’t say. You might change the world. You might just die forgotten. Hell, might turn into a human. A dog? Cat? Another universe! The possibilities are truly, truly infinite.”</p><p>Knives watched his blood splatter pattern slowly drip down the wall he had just been tortured against. “Reincarnation.”</p><p>“Hmm, usually. Since you’re a special case and amused the entities here, maybe it’ll be something specific.” Steve shrugged. </p><p>“Another chance…?” Knives would never see Vash again, but at least his sentimental brother hadn’t been truly present in Hell, after all. Still, Knives found himself clenching his teeth at the fact that he had been manipulated for years. </p><p>“Well, we still have some time before you’re shipped off. Any last requests? A last meal?”</p><p>Knives felt his body tremble from the loss of blood, but having already experienced the effects of his environment, he’d heal in a matter of minutes. </p><p>“Is there any way to contact my idiot brother?”</p><p>“Hmm, yep.” Steve grinned. “My advice when you see him would be to keep walking after you’re done with what you’ll say. Then, who knows what’ll happen to you.”</p><p>Knives always could communicate with his sisters and brother before, but he hadn't expected Steve to send him into Vash’s dreams.</p><p>Knives found himself walking through the darkness. He felt the heels of his feet propel him through it with each step, and traveling through the area reminded him of the decades he spent recovering in a bulb. It was peaceful, quiet, and the air washed over him in waves of warmth.</p><p>Even in a dream, his walk, posture, and overall demeanor radiated confidence and pride, eyes narrowed with determination. He found himself slightly startled when he spotted his brother’s back facing him in the distance. </p><p>“This feels really… real…” Vash said to himself. </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>The outlaw jumped and veered around to spot Knives with his arms crossed. </p><p>“Vash.”</p><p>“Knives… I’m dreaming again.”</p><p>The Plant rolled his eyes. “If I promised you that this isn’t entirely a dream, would you even believe me?”</p><p>“You don’t break promises, but I do...”</p><p>“About what?” Knives smirked.</p><p>Vash lowered his eyes. “I—I promised I’d take care of you…”</p><p>Knives felt the words on his tongue, but his pride clasped onto them, forcing them to remain. </p><p>“Rem wanted me to… I tried. You saved me, but you didn’t…” Vash raised the back of his hand to his eyes before abruptly dropping his arm. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Knives shrugged. “Vermin behavior is predictable. Be more cautious next time.”</p><p>“Next time?”</p><p>Knives suddenly appeared exhausted as he uncrossed his arms. “I’m unsure of what will happen next. You’ll always be my brother.” He clenched his fists before looking directly into his brother’s dejected eyes. “I’m sorry—Vash. I… I was wrong.” Knives sighed and turned away from his brother. “Avoid suffering through life and live it.” </p><p>Knives took a step. As the moment passed, he listened to his brother’s pleas for him to stay, but he couldn't. What else could he have said? He tried, but even Hell hadn’t entirely broken him and altered his character into a weeping, bumbling mess comparable to his twin. He couldn’t say everything that needed to be said, but he was confident it was enough. So, he walked until something altered, for something significant to reveal itself from the shadows, something different. </p><p>A lot had changed. A lot could change, but the circumstances were similar, chaotic, and delicate. Perhaps it would happen again. Same mistakes, same trauma—again and again. </p><p>One day, a lone woman with long black hair wandered the quiet SEEDS ship. The rest of the crew remained asleep along with millions of others on hundreds of ships. The Plants were also present, and their presence signified a new beginning.</p><p>They had experimented on and ended one already.</p><p>The woman, alone and drowning in shame, stared into a Plant bulb, eyes widened, and heart racing. As her fingertips pressed into the warm surface, she gasped at the sight of two babies covered in substances and left in vulnerable positions at the bottom of the bulb. </p><p>She had to get them out. She had to. She had to save the children. The Plant angels. The twins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well isn't this a fun way to tie in the anime with the manga? Thank you so much for reading this! I have a Halloween Trigun fanfic to post soon as well... Hopefully!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>